


Ensembles Grâce au Sexe

by Narutodu93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Pregnancy, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutodu93/pseuds/Narutodu93
Summary: Kara Danvers faut partit du peu de femmes sur Terre qui sont nés avec un pénis. Elle a vue ses parents mourir à 12 ans. Puis Maxwell Lord, un homme riche a la tête d'un trafic d'esclaves sexuels, la trouve et la force a rejoindre son trafic. Elle y rencontre Alex Danvers, une prostituée qui la considère comme sa soeur, au point meme que Kara décide de prendre le nom de famille d'Alex, qui décide de l'héberger. A 25 ans, Kara doit aller chez une femme importante pour elle. Qui est-ce ? Et que va-t-il se passer ?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ensembles Grâce au Sexe

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est en trois étapes. J'ai déjà commencée le chapitre 2 et j'ai toute la trame, donc la suite devrait bientot arriver. Mettez des commentaires pour réagir et des félicitations si vous aimez 😊😊😊😊😊  
> Bonne lectuuuure !!!

Kara Danvers était une pute contre sa volonté. Chaque jour, elle se laissait défoncer par des mecs bourrés ou trop stupide pour voir qu'elle ne supportait pas ça ou qu'elle souffrait, qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Si les gens payaient aussi cher pour baiser avec elle, c'est parce que Kara était une femme transsexuelle. Elle était née comme ça. Et qui ne voudrait pas coucher avec une trans ?

Très tôt, Kara était entrée dans la prostitution. Elle avait perdu sa famille a 12 ans. Un homme, Maxwell Lord, l'avait trouvée inconsciente. Il l'avait soignée et, en pleine convalescence, l'a violée. Puis, elle fut forcée de rejoindre le trafic d'esclave sexuels de Maxwell, ou elle rencontra sa sœur de cœur, Alex Danvers, qui l'avait intégrée dans sa famille. Et puis, Maxwell força Kara a coucher avec de nombreuses personnes.

La vérité, c'est que toutes les personnes avec qui elle avaient couchés lui faisait mal exprès. Ils voulaient s'amuser et des fois, faire mal au gens pouvaient les satisfaire. Au point que Kara s'était déjà pris un violent coup de genou dans les couilles. Elle avait été hospitalisée pendant 2 semaines. Ces gens, ces pervers, n'avaient aucune compassion pour la blonde. Parce qu'elle n'était rien qu'une travailleuse du sexe. Et qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire.

La seule chose qui la réconfortait était de voir l'élue de son cœur. Lena Luthor. En effet, Kara était folle amoureuse de la PDG. Celle-ci rendait la blonde folle. Kara bandait fort quand elle voyait ou pensait a l'héritière. Celle-ci pouvait faire perdre la tête a la travailleuse du sexe.

Kara était allongée sur son lit. Elle regardait justement une photo de sa Lena. Elle la trouvait si belle. Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans la pièce. Maxwell. Kara savait pourquoi il l'appelait. Il avait trouver une nouvelle personne avec qui elle allait devoir coucher.

\- _Allo_ ?

\- _Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai reçu un coup de fil. J'ai juste une adresse et une heure. Je t'envoie ça par message._

Maxwell raccrocha et le téléphone vibra. Kara se leva pour de diriger sous la douche. La blonde se fit couler un petit bain et se déshabilla.

21h30:

Kara gara la voiture sur le parking de la propriété dans laquelle elle était. Une immense bâtisse se dressait devant elle. La blonde avança et toqua. Aucune réponse. Elle retoqua plus fort et la porte s'ouvrit sous ses coups. Elle n'était pas fermée.

\- _Hello ? Y'a quelqu'un?_

 _\- Mvoui,_ répondit une faible voix.

La blonde s'avança dans le salon et une voix se fit entendre.

\- _A l'étage..._

Kara suivit la voix et arriva dans une chambre dans laquelle une femme se trouvait. Elle avait une bouteille de whisky a la main et elle avait l'air saoule. Elle empestait l'alcool. Mais ce qui choqua vraiment Kara, c'est que cette femme n'était nul autre que Lena Luthor. La femme pour qui elle avait un coup de cœur.

\- _Alors, c'est vous la prostituée de Maxwell Lord?_

Ce fut comme un coup de massue. Elle n'était pas une femme au yeux de la seule et unique personne qu'elle aime. Elle était une pute.

\- _O-oui, Mlle Luthor,_ répondit -elle faiblement.

A peine sa phrase terminée, Lena lâcha la bouteille, s'avança vers Kara et s'empara de ses lèvres. La blonde se pétrifia. Lena Luthor, la femme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, l'embrassait. Elles rompirent le baiser et Kara observa la femme. Elle avait l'air dans une mauvaise passe. Kara voulait l'aider.

 _\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous_ , demanda-elle timidement.

\- _Oui... M'aider a me détendre_ , lui répondit la Luthor d'une voix vide alors qu'elle se serrait contre la blonde.

Soudain, Lena sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua une légère déformation au niveau de l'entrejambe de la blonde. Kara se retenait pour ne pas mourir de honte. L'amour de sa vie l'avait vue ayant une érection sur elle.

_\- Vous... Êtes une femme trans ?_

_\- Ou-oui_ , répondit la blonde timidement.

\- _Ne soyez pas timide,_ lui dit-elle en l'embrassant a nouveau. _Tout va bien se passer. On y gagne toute les deux. On passe chacune du bon temps en charmante compagnie. Allez... Je suis toute a vous._

Kara ne se fit pas prier. Ce soir, elle voulait être avec Lena Luthor. La femme qu'elle aimait. Elle releva la robe de la Luthor et la jeta au loin. Puis elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

La brune était désormais en petite culotte. Lena retira a son tour les habits de la blonde. La robe et le soutien-gorge de la travailleuse du sexe rejoignirent rapidement les vêtements de n'a brune.

Enfin, Lena retira le boxer de la femme et son pénis fut enfin libérer. Elle le pris en main et fit quelques va-et-vient. Puis, elle le mis en bouche, l'avalant profondément. Lena exécuta de longs mouvements, puis accéléra le rythme. Kara n'en revenait pas. Lena Luthor la suçait. Elle lui faisait une fellation. Kara allait vraiment se lâcher.

Lena continua d'absorber la bite de Kara dans sa bouche, léchant le gland de la femme trans. Kara n'arrivait plus a se retenir. Elle pris rapidement appuie sur le mur et éjacula dans la bouche de sa bien-aimée qui avala le sperme de la blonde.

Lena s'allongea sur le lit et écarta les jambes, laissant sa chatte nue et parfaitement épilée a découvert. Kara s'approcha alors du bord du lit et baissa la tête au niveau du sexe de Lena. Sa chatte était offerte a Kara et celle-ci ne se gêna pas. La blonde tira la langue et l'introduisit dans la chatte humide et chaude de la PDG qui gémissait.

Kara introduisit deux doigts en plus de sa langue a l'intérieur de la chatte de Lena. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement qui fit accélérer le rythme de Kara, augmentant les gémissements. Lena serrait ses draps forts alors qu'elle se sentait venir. Puis soudain, Lena appuya la bouche de Kara contre sa vulve et gicla dedans. Ce fut un torrent de cyprine qui se déversa dans la bouche de la blonde, alors que Lena criait a cause de son orgasme. Une inondation. Lena venait littéralement de jouir dans la bouche de la travailleuse du sexe.

_\- Wow... C'était... Wow..._

_\- Les joies de la femme fontaine. Et puis, vous m'avez jouit dans la bouche, je me devais de vous rendre la pareille._

_\- Oui, sûrement..._

Lena voyait malgré son état que la blonde n'était pas a l'aise. Alors la brune posa ses mains sur les seins nus de la travailleuse du sexe et les massa lentement.

_\- Détendez-vous._

La blonde ne put répondre. Lena pris son sein droit en bouche et se mit a lécher son téton durci. Elle le tortura avec sa langue pendant un long moment. Kara n'arrivait pas a résister et finit par prendre sa bite en main et commença a se branler.

Soudain, Lena pinça son second téton, faisait stopper la masturbation de la blonde dans un long gémissement de douleur sexuelle.

La blonde recommença a se masturber tandis que la brune suçait encore ses tétons. Sa bien-aimée, voyant que Kara n'avais pas encore éjaculée, libera la poitrine de la blonde et se saisit du sexe sur de Kara. Elle le lécha et le suça pendant encore quelques secondes. Puis, tout en lui suçotant les couilles, commença a la masturbée.

Kara gémissait alors que la blonde la décalottait rapidement. Très vite, la blonde se mot a trembler. Au bout d'une minute, Lena reçu une forte éjaculation au visage. Elle lécha le bout de la bite de Kara afin de la nettoyer de sperme.

_\- S'il vous plait.... Prenez moi..._

Kara ne se fit pas prier. Entendre sa belle la supplier de la baiser la rendait heureuse. Alors elle coucha Lena, écarta ses jambes, approcha sa queue vers l'entrée de Lena.

Le gland de la blonde touchait les lèvres de Lena, provoquant des spasmes puissants dans le corps de la brune. Kara poussa doucement sa bite a l'intérieur du vagin de Lena, arrachant un gémissement a celle-ci.

La travailleuse su sexe faisait des mouvements lents, de par son manque d'expérience en pénétration vaginale, mais également pour ne pas faite souffrir Lena, sa verge étant extrêmement épaisse. Le vagin étroit de Lena n'aidait pas vraiment.

\- _Accélérez_ , gémit Lena en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux de Kara. _S'il vous plaît..._

La blonde obéit et accéléra son mouvement. Les coups de reins de Kara étaient incroyablement jouissifs pour la PDG. Le gland de Kara buttait fort contre son col de l'utérus, martelant ses parois.

Une chose était sure pour Lena: Kara lui faisait l'amour comme personne ne lui avait jamais fait. 

Les mouvements de Kara devenaient de plus en plus brutaux et les murs de Lena se resserrèrent sur la bite de Kara, et celle-ci se atteignit son point culminant en même temps de son amour. 

Kara libéra tout son sperme a l'intérieur de sa bien-aimée alors que celle-ci criait son orgasme a pleins poumons en s'étalant sur le lit. Elle essayait de se remettre de tout ces orgasmes, alors que Kara s'allongeait a ses cotés. Lena s'endormit dans les bras protecteurs de Kara, complètement épuisée, alors que celle-ci la serrait fort contre elle, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.


End file.
